My Solace
by FlameLightning19
Summary: After the mission to capture the Nine Tails Jinchuriki failed Aki allows Konan into her home and the two friends live their life as normally as they can since Konan is now the Village Leader of Amekagure. Prequel to There is no Solace.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Boruto: Naruto Next Generation or any of its characters. The Naruto franchise belongs to its respective owners. I only own my OC and the idea for this one shot.**

**Author's Note: This is a prequel to _There is no Solace_. Back when I wrote this it was right after I watched Episode 252 of Naruto Shippuden. For those of you who don't know the exact episode, it's the first half of Konan's fight against Madara... Obito, she fought Obito and nearly won. If only he didn't have the Izanagi. I've read this fight in the manga, but at the time of writing this one shot I had yet to see Episode 253 on Toonami. Oh also I've never been good at describing OCs so keep that in mind. Anyway please enjoy this one shot and let me know what you thought of the story.**

* * *

It was currently midnight as Aki was sitting down at the small table she had in her apartment. She had light skin, short slightly spiky black hair, a slight muscular build, and she was slightly taller than her friend, Konan. Grabbing her tea the black haired woman took a sip as she thought to herself, _"According to Konan her and Nagato are currently trying to capture the Nine Tails Jinchuriki. Although it has been a while since they left. I wonder when they will be back."_ Taking another sip of her tea Aki looked at the origami that was scattered across her table, the origami was made by the black haired woman and she knew that her origami wasn't as good as Konan's. Hearing a knock coming from her front door caused Aki to jump slightly, _"Who's knocking on my door at this hour?"_ Standing up Aki walked over to her door and opened it only to reveal a familiar face, "Konan?"

Smiling sadly Konan looked at her friend, "Hello, Aki."

"What happened on the mission, Konan?" Aki inquired.

"Nagato died."

Aki's blue eyes widened, "What? How did he die?"

Konan started to turn around, "Come with me. I need to hide Nagato's body. Since he has _those_ eyes anybody would want them."

The black haired woman knew who the body of the Deva Path belonged to, "I take it you also brought Yahiko's body?"

"Of course. I wasn't about to leave his body in the Leaf." Konan stated.

"Yeah, I know." Aki then put her sandals on as she grabbed her rain cloak, "Now I understand why you came here so late at night."

The blue haired woman nodded as she lead the way.

Aki grabbed her keys and locked her apartment before she started to follow Konan, _"Nagato was really strong because of his Rinnegan. So how did he die? Konan always keeps his body away from the fights."_

*Three hours later*

The two women arrived in a secluded area. Looking around Aki saw many pillars with a large rectangle are behind the first row of the pillars. On a cliff behind the second row of pillars were statues of angels. She then looked at the floor and saw an eye shape and what looked like the Rinnegan. The black haired woman then looked at Konan, "Why let me see where this place is?"

"Madara doesn't know about you. When he first showed himself, when Yahiko was still alive, you were getting supplies that day." Konan then held her right hand out and a bunch of paper started to fold itself into paper flowers. Once the flowers filled the rectangle the two floating paper covered corpses floated over to the center of the rectangle and they were lowered onto the flowers by Konan, "Besides you were part of the original Akatsuki and the four of us have been friends since we were kids."

Aki watched as the paper moved away from Nagato and Yahiko. The red haired man was on the left and was now wearing the Akatsuki cloak. As for Yahiko, the orange haired man was a bit away from Nagato's left, "You put new cloaks on them?"

Konan looked at Aki and nodded, "I did that before I got you."

The black haired woman rubbed the back of her head, "If you want, you can stay with me at my place. Only if you want to of course."

"I'd like that. It will be like old times when we trained under Jiraiya Sensei. You'll also be able to help me set up for my fight against Madara, once I run a few simulations in my head."

"Let's head home, Konan. I'll make some fresh tea." Aki stated.

"Right." The two women then left the secluded area as Konan explained how Nagato died.

*A few hours later*

By the time Aki and Konan arrived at the younger woman's apartment the sun was starting to rise. Aki wasted no time unlocking the door so they could head inside before anyone in the village saw Konan, "I know the size of my apartment is very small compare to the hideout." She then walked inside and took her sandals and rain cloak off before walking further into her apartment.

After Konan walked inside she closed the door and walked inside, "It's fine, your place actually reminds me of our times as Jiraiya Sensei's students." She then saw where Aki was sitting before so she started to walk toward the table.

"Oh, you don't have to wear your cloak inside. Besides it does need to dry after we were out in the rain." Aki stated from the small kitchen in the back.

"I'm use to wearing it." Konan stated.

Aki grinned, "I know, but I like your outfit."

The blue haired woman softly sighed as she took off her Akatsuki cloak and hung it up next to Aki's. Konan was wearing a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front that exposes her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast and her belly. Her navel was surrounded by four more piercings; Konan's headband was on her right hip. She wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels, "Very well, you've always been this way." She finally walked over to the table and sat down on the other side. Looking at the table Konan saw the origami, "You still fold origami."

Walking over to the table Aki sat back down where she was sitting as she poured the two of them a cup of tea, "Yeah, it reminds me of old times. Back when you would teach me origami."

"There's a lot of origami around your apartment." Konan stated.

The black haired woman slightly laughed, "I can't help it." She then grabbed her tea cup as her voice grew serious, "So Nagato used the Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth to bring back everyone that was killed in the Leaf Village?"

"Yes. I am going to support Naruto Uzumaki in his quest to bring this world to peace." Konan then took a sip of her tea.

"Which means you are going to be our Village Leader?" Aki inquired.

"I am the strongest Shinobi in Amekagure; although that means that you are now the second strongest Shinobi in the Village." Konan explained.

Aki drunk some of her tea, "I wouldn't be able to run the Village like you could. Plus I'm not good at Ninjutsu so I couldn't protect the Village."

Konan slightly laughed, "But you are the best weapons user in Amekagure. Give yourself a little more credit."

"I haven't heard you laugh in years. It's good to hear it once again. Even if it was just a small laugh." Aki stated.

"You should get some sleep, Aki. I have to show the people that despite their god being gone their angle is still here." Konan stated as she finished her tea.

"Hey, I may be two years younger than you, but I'm also in my thirties." Aki argued.

Standing up Konan walked over to the door, "I was joking, Aki." She then grabbed her Akatsuki cloak.

Aki turned slightly to lean her back against the wall, "I'll see you when you get home, Konan?"

Looking over her shoulder the older woman nodded, "Could you fix flame-broiled fish for dinner?"

The black haired woman smiled, "Of course. I'll head to the market and get some fish today."

"Thank you, Aki." Konan then opened the door and turned into paper butterflies as she left Aki's apartment.

Standing up Aki watched Konan head toward the Akatsuki hideout, "I wonder how Konan will figure out how to defeat Madara Uchiha."

*A few months before Konan's fight with Madara*

Aki was currently in the kitchen cooking dinner despite it being so late at night. She only waited to cook so it could be ready when Konan came home, _"Despite Konan living with me, I've been able to keep my feelings for her hidden like I've always had. Especially after I learned she liked Yahiko. The only person who knew I liked Konan was Nagato. I only told him because I need someone to talk to about it. It's thanks to him that I was able to learn that as long as Konan was happy then I would be happy."_ Aki then sighed, _"If only that could still be true. If it wasn't for Hanzo then everything would have been different."_

"Are you okay, Aki?"

Hearing Konan's voice caused the black haired woman to jump slightly, "K-Konan, when did you get home?"

Konan slightly giggled, "I just got home. I did call your name when I walked through the door."

"Sorry, I was zoned out." Aki explained.

Sitting down at the table Konan looked at Aki, "I finally figured out how to kill Madara."

Putting their dinner on plates Aki placed them on the table, "Really? How are you going to do that?" She then grabbed the tea pot before walking back over to the table and sitting down.

"Madara's space time technique allows him to become intangible for five minutes. After countless simulations I know what I need to do."

"What is it?" Aki asked.

"I'm going to need your help to collect explosive tags." Konan explained.

Grabbing her tea Aki looked at Konan, "I have a few lying around the house. How many do you need?"

"600 billion explosive tags." Konan stated.

Aki nearly dropped her tea, "600 billion! Where are you going to fight Madara?"

Konan took a sip of her tea, "On the sea. I'll be turning the sea into my trap. The 600 billion explosive tags will explode for ten minutes straight."

Sitting her cup down Aki ran a hand through her short hair, "That will outlast his intangibility."

"Exactly, so will you help me gather up the explosive tags that I need?" Konan asked.

Smiling Aki looked at the woman she still loved, "Of course, Konan."

"Thank you, Aki." Konan smiled slightly.

"You're welcome." Aki then took a sip of her tea, _"I'd do anything for you, Konan."_

Konan looked at Aki, "You'll need to stay here when I'm fighting Madara."

"What? Why?" Aki inquired.

"I only ran simulations for a one on one fight. So please stay here when it's time for the fight. I don't know when it will be, but I know that he will be coming in the next few months." Konan explained.

"Very well, I'll stay here. Just win the fight, Konan."

Konan smiled, "I can't lose."

"Yeah, you're right. You'll definitely win, Konan." The two women then started to eat as Aki thought to herself, _"Konan may never love me the same way I love her, but that's fine. I can accept this. This is my solace."_


End file.
